


Journeys End

by JayBird345



Series: Flights of Fancy Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Post Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/JayBird345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings of a Hobbit at the end of the tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeys End

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone, no other parts of the series are connected to this poem.

Journeys End

Laughter Echoes in Empty Halls

              Silence Never More Loud

                          Old Comforts Rot Under White Sheets

                                 Ghost Footprints on Dust Covered Floors

                                  Cold Metal in Small Round Shapes

                          A Deceptive Poison

              Bitter Tears Paint Your Mural

Loving a Hero is no Happy Ending

 

 


End file.
